


L'albero di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful man [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Brotp, Christmas, F/M, Sad, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ash sente la mancanza di Misty in una triste giornata di Natale. Però non è solo, nonostante ormai ne sia convinto.





	L'albero di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic sul L'albero di Natale di Paolo Meneguzzi.   
> Per chi volesse vedere il video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5UM5y_BrSQ&feature=youtu.be  
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Piccone

L'albero di Natale

L'insegna con disegnato un piccone oscillava mossa dal vento, il legno era umido e un po' di neve aveva coperto una delle lettere del nome: 'Dal minatore'.

"Ho sentito dire che quello ha battuto il capopalestra della zona" sussurrò un uomo seduto al tavolo. Un altro uomo seduto davanti a lui seguì la direzione indicata dall'indice dell'amico e guardò il moro al bancone.

"E viene in una bettola come questa? Gli allenatori possono stare quanto vogliono nei centri Pokemon" sussurrò. Si grattò il mento coperto da una barba rada. Ash si portò il bicchiere colmo di birra alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquido dorato sentendolo pizzicargli la gola ed avvertendo un sapore acre in bocca.

"Non ci siamo già visti l'anno scorso?" domandò il barista. Il ragazzo annuì e ticchettò un piede contro una delle gambe del suo sgabello di ferro.

"Eri con quella ragazza che ha voluto bere il mio rhum trasparente. E' stato ridicolo! Al primo goccetto è diventata tutta rossa e ha sputato tutto!" gridò il l'oste. Sorrise e le sue guance divennero vermiglie, si strofinò le mani e sporse in avanti il capo.

"Ehy George, vieni qui!" si sentì gridare una voce femminile da un'altra stanza. Il gestore del bar si voltò, si allontanò dal bancone e si affacciò oltre una porta aperta.

"Cosa vuoi donna?!" urlò.

"Vieni, mi serve aiuto a portare l'albero!" strepitò la donna. George sbuffò e attraversò la porta.

Ash sorseggiò un altro po' di liquido nel bicchiere e si voltò. Osservò i fiocchi di neve scendere oltre la vetrina del locale. Le luci colorate attorcigliate intorno ai balconi delle case di fronte brillavano opache. Si voltò sentendo un uomo suonare una melodia con la sua armonica, riconobbe Gary e si abbassò il cappellino lasciando che il suo viso si oscurasse. Gary smise di suonare, mise l'armonica in tasca, intravide un gruppetto di ragazze correre verso di lui ridacchiando, si girò, aprì la porta a vetri del bar ed entrò. Vide la schiena di Ash, si voltò di scatto e raggiunse un tavolo libero, si sedette sulla sedia e curvò la schiena. Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani uscì dalla porta e lo raggiunse. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono guardando la sua pelle abbronzata, prese un taccuino agganciato alla cintura e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la sua lunga gonna rosa.

"Cosa le porto?" domandò. Gary alzò lo sguardo su di lei e si leccò le labbra.

"Un saké" rispose. In sottofondo si sentivano le urla della donna e quelle di George. La cameriera si rizzò, sospirò e scosse il capo.

"I miei genitori devono proprio fare tutto questo chiasso?" si chiese.

Ash si massaggiò la testa e guardò metà del bicchiere vuoto, socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.

"Pika! Pika!" si lamentò Pikachu. Ash si voltò e vide il suo Pokemon saltellare alla base dello sgabello. Si piegò in avanti e lo prese tra le braccia.

"Almeno in questo brutto quartiere potresti stare nella sfera poké" gli sussurrò a una delle lunghe orecchie. Pikachu indicò il bicchiere con la coda.

"Pika!" ringhiò. Ash gli baciò la testa e sospirò.

"Resti sempre un piccolo dittatore orgoglioso" ribatté. Tornò a guardare fuori dalla vetrata e sospirò.

"A furia di andare follemente avanti abbiamo perso gli ennesimi compagni e Brook credo che questa volta si sia stancato definitivamente" mormorò con voce roca. Prese il bicchiere e se lo portò alle labbra. Pikachu sbatté la coda sul tavolo di legno del bar ed i suoi occhietti neri brillarono.

"Pikachù" brontolò.

"Sai, anche i bar sono tutti uguali, come poliziotte e infermiere" biascicò Ash. Diede un'altra sorsata al bicchiere di birra. Ticchettò le punte dei piedi e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Anche con Misty ero stato in un bar come questo, mi sembra fosse Natale anche allora" farfugliò. Pikachu lo schiaffeggiò, facendo fremere le guance gonfie e rosse. Colpì il bicchiere di birra e fece rovesciare il contenuto sul padrone. Ash sospirò, si voltò e guardò la cameriera.

"Un'altra birra!" ordinò. La cameriera mise un vassoietto con una bottiglia e un bicchierino candido sul tavolo davanti a Gary, annuì e corse fino al

La luce solare, flebile e biancastra cessò e il cielo fuori dalla vetrata del bar divennero nero-bluastra.

"Sono stufo di fare sempre finta di essere contento. Annoiato dalle battaglie sempre uguali, ho sconfitto così tante volte il Team Rocket, e simili, che penso di esserne saturo. Stanco di abbandonare sempre i miei pokemon" sussurrò Ash. Diede qualche colpetto sulla testa di Pikachu.

" _Piiiikaaaa_!" strepitò l'animaletto e le sue guance si ricoprirono di piccoli fulmini. I due uomini seduti al tavolo misero delle banconote sopra il tavolo, si voltarono e si diressero verso la porta.

"Non pensi sia troppo giovane per bere?" domandò il più alto, uscendo.

"Suvvia, lo sai che è vietato dare alcolici ai minorenni. Sembrerà più giovane di quanto è" ribatté l'altro, uscendo a sua volta.

Il vento fece oscillare più forte l'insegna, facendo cigolare rumorosamente le catene che la tenevano affissa. La neve aveva coperto per metà l'immagine del piccone.

"Sai Pikachu, anche Misty mi avrebbe rimproverato come stai facendo tu se fosse qui. Ho cambiato tanti compagni, ma è lei che sogno sempre. Io speravo che lei, dopo aver riavuto la sua bicicletta, sarebbe rimasta. Anche se l'ho cacciata io" spiegò Ash con voce strascicata. Si accasciò sopra il bancone, accanto al suo viso c'erano tre boccali vuoti, con un'unghia di birra sul fondo. Pikachu si acquattò sul bancone e diede un paio di scosse al padrone, i vestiti di questo si annerirono e Ash mugolò di dolore.

"Magari non ne ha avuto il coraggio, come me. Non ho mai avuto la forza di andarla a trovare, di scriverle. Magari entrambi abbiamo nascosto i nostri veri desideri sotto un albero di Natale e lì sono rimasti. Io non credo volesse dirigere la palestra con le sue sorelle". Concluse Ash. Gary lo guardò, scosse il capo sospirando, mise dei soldi sul tavolo e si girò. Raggiunse la porta del locale ed uscì, mentre Ash cadeva per terra. Il giovane mugolò di dolore, Pikachu saltò dal bancone e lo spinse un paio di volte, il suo allenatore si mise in piedi e si passò la mano sul viso arrossato. Fece un paio di passi, le gambe gli tremavano. Si voltò e vide la cameriera davanti a lui, aveva le guance gonfie e teneva le mani sui fianchi.

"Scusa, devo chiudere" borbottò. Ash annuì, mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una banconota da dieci yen.

"Buon Natale" mormorò. La ragazza prese la banconota e gli diede le spalle.

"Buon Natale anche a te" ribatté. Ash avanzò fino alla porta, camminava sulle punte dei piedi, tenendo le gambe aperte, vedeva sfocato ed ad ogni passo le gambe gli si accavallavano. Pikachu balzò sulla sua spalla e si aggrappò a lui. Ash aprì la porta del bar ed uscì, proseguendo, i piedi gli affondavano nel manto candido della neve. I fiocchi di neve colpivano il viso del giovane, che superò un senza tetto sdraiato per terra con un giornale sul viso. Ash alzò il capo e ridacchiò, gli occhi gli bruciavano e le sue labbra divennero bluastre, il suo naso vermiglio divenne violaceo.

"Certo che con la neve sembra tutto magico, vero Pikachu?" domandò. Pikachu gli strofinò la testa sulla guancia, abbassando le orecchie.

"Pika" mugolò.

"Però sarebbe più magico se uno stormo di uccelli mi attaccasse, io precipitassi su una bicicletta e questo riportasse Misty da me" biascicò. Cadde in ginocchio, affondando nella neve ed ansimò. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso e le tempie gli pulsavano. Finì a carponi e le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli le guance. I lampioni si accesero, illuminando il giovane, tranne il volto in ombra a causa della visiera del cappellino.

"Io la amavo" mugolò. Singhiozzò rumorosamente, venendo scosso da una serie di tremiti.

"Pika ... Pika ... Pikachù" mormorò la sua creaturina, leccandogli le lacrime salate.

Gary s'inginocchiò accanto ad Ashi, lo sollevò e se lo appoggiò contro.

"Vieni, _baka_ come sei ti sarai dimenticato che i tuoi Pokemon hanno bisogno di mangiare al centro Pokemon" borbottò. Ash abbracciò Pikachu stringendoselo contre, mentre Gary lo prendeva in braccio.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way. O what fun it is to ride. In a one horse open sleigh". Una canzone natalizia risuonò nella strada, provenendo da oltre la finestra di una casa.

"Se la ami davvero, la tua sirena, allora molla tutto e riconquistala. Per una volta  _scegli_ il buon senso" borbottò Gary.

"Prima devo diventare campione" farfugliò Ash. Chiuse gli occhi e strofinò la guancia contro il petto di Oak.

"Ed allora farò di te un campione" ribatté Gary.


End file.
